


In the Writing of Things

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Blake meets a fan through her work as a writer
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	In the Writing of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's all chapters in one post. I couldn't figure out how else to do it.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.

Title: In the Writing of Things  
by AngelFlower23

Tags: Mature, RWBY, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Alternate Universe - Canon, Female Homosexuality, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, No Archive Warnings Apply, Some Plot, Winter Schnee, Raven Branwen, Klein Sieben, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, Penny Polendina

Summary:  
Blake Belladonna is an Author who meets Yang Xiao Long at a book signing. From there their relationship grows. Forgive spelling and grammar mistakes English is my Second language and I have learning disabilities. Plot is simple.

To further exolain this , this is a note from my profile explaining why I have issues writing.

She must make a clause, she has Learning Disabilities and English is her second language. She entered the English Group in the Learning Center in 10th grade so from 10th grade up to Grade 12 and come college was when she finally started doing all of her classes in English before than she took all her classes in Spanish. So she's relatively real new to the English language in all the sense of the word. She feels as if she's doing her very best with her writing and everyone who has ever left a rude message in her stories with saying how bad her writing is READ THIS! and tell her how well you would do yourselves. She has improved vastly from where she started but she still needs to learn however be kind and understanding also.

Notes:  
This was originally going to be a one shot but I might make it a two parter or three parter.Im writing this on my phone. Forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does. I make no money with this story.

I have a Bumbleby Discord is called Bumbleby Lovers. Ask me in the comments if you want a link to it.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Published at: 2018-08-06  
Revised at: 2018-08-28 14:28:44 -0400

Chapter 1: The First Ecaounter  
Blake was looking through her clothes. She needed to get ready for work. Working as an Author was mostly being alone for most of the time but she did have book signing. Today was one of those days for her. She got into dark blue jeans, a black blouse and earrings. Once she looked herself over in the mirror she left her apartment.

At the bookstore Glynda told her how many books she had for signing. Blake nodded and smiled understanding how this would go for her first book The Midnight Flower. When she sat down on the chair in front of the table she saw there was already a decent lime of at least fifty people there.She started signing the books as people presented her with their copies.

Yang was in line wanting to get an autograph for her baby sister. She could not see the author but she still hoped she would singe hers. She was the last person in line so she worried. Plus it seemed the author took her time with the readers.

Blake continued signing books when finally she reached the end of the line to a beautiful blond with lilac eyes. She said hello first.

“Hello my name is Yang but this book is for my sister. I saw the synopsis and I think is up her alley, okay no she read it and loves it. So I thought she might like you signing it.” Yang said a bit nervous. She didn't think the author would be this beautiful.

Blake smiled “ Sure I'll sign it for your sister, what's her name ?”

Yang had a blond moment. “ Oh Ruby, Ruby Rose”

Blake nodded and wrote a massage to Ruby saying: Remember to smell the flowers and look at the beautiful night. Blake Belladonna.

Then Blake got another book and signed it for Yang with her number on it. Yang took the extra book and thanked her giving her a wink.

When Yang got outside of the book store her jaw dropped, when she saw the numbers written on the book. Yang scratched her head and wondered if calling her tonight was a good idea. She went back to her apartment that she shared with Ruby.

She placed her sisters book on top of her bed hopefully she would see the signature. Then she took a piece of cold pizza and ate it while she started reading on the new book she just acquired. It was the least she could do aside from calling the author. Blake Belladonna. She liked the name it fit her so well with her cute cat ears and dark raven colored hair.

As she read the book she got more and more immersed in it. She loved how the protagonist was as delicate Faunus who though having a hard life she was slowly getting on her feet again. But then her ex came back and attacked trying to control her once more till this human woman came and rescued her since she was her new love interest. Yang couldn't help but think that Blake was putting herself in the story somehow even though the Faunus was a rabbit named Velvet and the human was named Coco.

Ruby came back home while listening to Weiss Schnee again on her headphones. She said hello to Yang and went straight to her room. Yang chuckled, she hoped she liked her surprise. When she heard Ruby shrike she knew she had seen it. The girl ran out of her room and into Yang’s arms.

“Thank you, thank you , thank you! Thanks so much Yang” Ruby gave a peck to her sister then hugged her tightly again. “No problem little sis, I love you.”

Ruby looked up at her.”I know, so what was she like?”

Yang smiled “She was kind,sweet and beautiful. She actually gave me her number to call her,”

Ruby gasped” omg she wants to dare you! She’s bisexual by the way.”

Yang laughed. “ Well I'm a lesbian so that works.” Ruby nodded happy for her sister. Then she sat down next to Yang listening to more Weiss the song This Life is Mine.

Around 7:30 pm Yang decided to give miss Belladonna a call. It rang three times till Blake picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Hi is me Yang, the blond you signed an extra book for. I saw your number you wrote on my copy and here I'm calling.I hope I didn't impose.”

Blake racked her brain till it clicked. “Oh yes , hello Yang, so nice for you to actually call me.”

Yang chuckled then said “ Why do you hand out your number to all the pretty girls you meet?”

Blake laughed on her end. “No not really. This is actually the first time I do this.”

Yang nodded her head. “ Oooh okay. Well I was thinking would you like to go to lunch sometime and a go walking in the park”

Blake smiled and said “ I'd love to how about this Friday around 2pm?”

Yang answered with a “ Sure that works I get off at 1:30 from the grocery store I work at.”

Blake then answered “ I can't wait to know more about you, hope you have a good rest of the week”

Yang said “ You too” then they hug up.

The rest of the week was uneventful till Friday came along.Yang got ready for her date with Blake. They had decided to go to Altair restaurant. Yang put on khaki cargoes pants, an orange tank top end a brown pilot jacket she had gotten from her dad before he died. She then left on her bike to the restaurant. Yang waited for Blake near her bike in front of the restaurant. She was wondering if she would be stood up. She was getting nervous.

Then finally Blake appeared in a cute shirt black plaid skirt with a white long sleeve top.  
She walked up to Yang and smiled

“Didn't think I wouldn't show up did you?” Blake asked with a light smile on her lips.

Yang scratched her head. “No, I mean, okay maybe a little” She blushed.

Blake chuckled “ Don't worry I'm not the type to bail on things I commit to.”

Yang smiled at that”Yeah that's good, shall we” She said offering her arm to the cat Faunus.

Blake put her arm through Yang’s arm. They walked inside. Yang said table for two. They got one in the far left with a window to the pond and koi fish. Yang kept her eyes on the fish for a while then she stared talking with Blake asking where she went to school, how old she was ect.

“Well I just turned 25, I studied at Atlas University. My parents live in Menagerie where my father is the chief”

Yang nodded as she sipped from her water. In that moment the waitress came and asked what they wanted to drink, but not before offering then some taste of blush wine. Blake asked for a bottle of it for the two of them. Yang kept her mouth open.

“You didn't have to do that Blake. However I'm at least inviting you to a nice I've cream treat at the park.”

Blake left ear twitched in amusement. She knew the young woman before her couldn't fathom paying for a full bottle of wine. But she had the money to do so.

“So how about you Yang where did you study”

Yang took a sip of her wine and answered. “ I'm actually currently studying mechanics at Beacon U, my mom left me when I was born. My dad died and my step mom died when Ruby was 3 years old. So is just me and my little sister Ruby.”

Blake listened and said how sorry she was to hear that.

“Nah, it's okay we are surviving. In a couple of months I graduate and will have a job. I have one liked up with Nora Valkyrie.”

Blake nodded aware of whom she was talking about.

“Yeah so I should be good. I met Nora in a college fair that they held three months ago. And we just clicked you know. On a professional level thus me ending up with a job.”

“Well I'm happy for you Yang. I'm sure you and your sister will be much better off”

Blake and Yang continued to talk till they brought their food. They ate in a comfortable silence. After Blake paid for the meal Yang offered to take her on her bike to the nearby park. Blake conceded and said she actually lived very near the restaurant. Yang noted that gave her, her helmet and off they went. Blake held on to Yang tightly not used to such speeds. Yang chuckled but secretly enjoyed the closeness.

After a while they stopped at the nearby park. Yang parks her bike in the small parking area. Blake took off the helmet. Yang put the helmet in the back compartment of her bike. They walked leisurely in the park for a while still making light conversation on the hobbies they each enjoyed.

“I like drawing , painting and beeding” Blake said to Yang.

Yang smiled at that” Yeah you art folks like all types of art. I like fish keeping I'm currently breeding guppies and I sell them online. It gives me extra money. I breed them in a 10g tank.”

Blake nodded as they got to the ice cream stand. Yang told her to ask for anything she wanted. Blake asked for one scoop of BlackBerry sherbet. Yang asked for passion fruit sherbet with vanilla ice cream at the bottom of the cup.

They sat on a bench and started eating while continuing to talk getting to know each other. After they finished Blake asked Yang to take her back to her apartment. Yang complied. When she got there Blake invited her in. With the bottle from the restaurant in hand she served them one more glass of it as Yang looked around the small living room that was all tidy.

“You keep this place clean. We have a mess of DVDS.”

Blake offered her glass to Yang as she sat on the couch next to Yang. They sipped and talked some more till Blake looked deeply into Yang's eyes and lightly kissed her. She kissed her again. Yang got the hint and kissed her back with more gusto. As they continued making out Blake took off Yang’ s jacket. They continued the kissing adding tongue and Yang taking off her tank top exposing her white bra. Blake giggles in the kiss, as Yang then proceeded to take off Blake's skirt and shirt.

They continued taking their clothes off tiop they were completely naked. Blake could smell Yang s unique sex scent . She was already intoxicated with it. Yang kissed her down her neck making her way to her chest. Once she had a nipple in her mouth she sucked softly at first but then she sucked much harder making Blake scream out in pleasure.

They started to explore more and more of each other making themselves hit their climax. Once they had finished Yang laid her head on Blake's chest. She missed this, she had only done this twice before , with Neo her high school girlfriend and Pyrrha at a college party in which the redhead confessed she always wanted to be with a woman to see how it felt. In the end she felt she liked men more. But she was still thankful to Yang’s sweet caresses.

Blake ran her fingers lazily on Yang's golden locks. She just enjoyed the moment , Yang being 26 herself was the perfect age to do this with. Bit she knew she wanted to see more of the young woman so they made a date for next week as well.

Chapter 2: Meeting a Rose  
Notes:  
Here is another chapter this one is decided with some White Rose Begining and Bumbleby. Please remember I have learning disabilities and ESL.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang and Blake where waking up of the morning after. This was the second time they've done it. They both agreed that for now it was just “friends with benefits” but Yang knew she was falling a bit with Blake. But for now this arrangement worked.

Blake turned and snuggled closer to Yang and kissed her lips softly. Yang giggled as she looked at the stubborn cat Faunus not wanting to get up. Yang stayed there holding her running her fingers in her raven tresses.  
Blake hummed and opened her eyes to look at lilac ones.

“Hey morning”

“Good morning Blake” Yang said smiling at her.

Blake put her hands underneath the pillow. Yang kept her eyes on her rubbing her left arm up and down, making the other young woman smile. Yang giggled making Blake smile.

“ I can't believe I'm in a friend's with benefits relationship.”

Blake shrugged,”Me either but if we fall for each other I'd be okay with that”

Yang tuned to her back and stretched. She looked at the ceiling thinking what would her father think if he was still alive. Blake took Yang's hand in hers and kissed it.  
“What are you thinking about” she asked.

“ About what my dad would think of me doing this arrangement “ Yang looked at Blake.

Blake's ears folded backwards. She really did not know what to say. She got into her own thoughts about her parents. But she concluded that they were lax when it came to her love life or anything really.

“I'm sure he would let you live as you want, you're 26 years old. You can do whatever you want as long as it does not hurt others”

Yang yawned then nodded.”We should get out of bed” Yang said semi serious. Blake hummed but didn't make a move to get up neither did Yang. They stayed holding each other close kissing each other with soft pecks then it got heated with Yang moving on top of Blake touching her sides and kissing down her neck. They continued doing that kissing down each other's chest and belly till Yang was flipped and Blake took over to lick in her sensitive area. Yang moaned in ecstasy tangling her fingers in Blake's head.

After their morning rump in the sheets they finally got up taking a shower together, getting dressed then getting breakfast. Though Yang said they both had breakfast already, wink.

“So what's your plans for today” Yang asked as she ate a bagel.

Blake put her scrambled eggs in a plate and sat down on the small kitchen table.  
“I'm going to visit my college friend Weiss Schnee”

Yang dropped her bagel on her plate. “ You know Weiss Schnee my sister is a huge fan of hers. In fact I think she has a crush on her. She likes you two but with her I can tell his different.”

Blake smiled at that revelation having met Ruby this past week she knew the girl was infatuated with Weiss by all the posters in her room. Still she couldn't spring her on Weiss just like that her being 23 and Ruby 18. Still she would talk to Weiss about it before she went to visit her.

“I figured with all the posters, I'll see what I can do” she drank her orange juice.

Yang got excited for her little sister. Now that Ruby was 18 even though she was still in high school things where looking up for both of them.

Blake decided to call Weiss and ask if she could bring two friends with her, one of which was a super fan if hers. Weiss was apprehensive but since they were Blake's friends she conceded.

Yang and Blake finished breakfast.They went to Yang's and Ruby's apartment. Yang went to Ruby's room and shook her a bit to wake her up. When she did she said hi.

“Hey little sis better get ready we have a surprise for you”

Ruby drew her eyebrows together and looked at her sister. Yang smiled. Ruby yawned and stretched.

“Okay I'll get showered and dressed” she gave a morning peck to Yang as she left her bed to get her clothing and get a shower. Yang stepped outside and cuddled with Blake on their couch.

When Ruby stepped out of her room she was wearing dark blue jeans, converse, a black tank top and a red over shirt. She had a cute hair pin on her hair. She ate a cereal with milk as she hurriedly said hello to Blake. Blake smiled and said hello back.

“You don't have to choke Ruby” Yang said to the girl that was gulping her cereal. Ruby nodded but still ate fast as always. After she got some she hugged Blake.

“So where are we going?” Ruby asked them as they stood up from the couch.

“It's a surprise and we are taking an airjet” Blake said smiling.

Ruby's eyes widen “ An airjet are we going outside of vale?”

Blake nodded as Yang laughed as she closed the door behind them. Ruby got excited she never been out of Vale or Patch but she didn't remember patch because she was there till she was three years old.

Ruby sat on one of the jet seats looking out the window. She wondered where they were going. Yang and Blake sat together. Good thing this jet was being paid by Weiss. They flew out of Vale towards Atlas. Yang and Blake drank champagne thanks to the jet having it. Ruby drank a tomato juice.

They all enjoyed flying so highly rich way. Blake touched Yang’s inner thigh then her center through her pants. Yang’s breath hitched. She could not be live Blake was doing this with her sister so close. But she did not stop her. She loved the risk. Blake then went inside her pants and touched her hot wet center playing with her clit and going inside her. Yang came quickly from the excitement. After Yang closed her pants and kissed Blake in a passionate kiss.

“Yuck you two get a room” Ruby said when she saw them kissing laughing at the whole thing. Blake in that moment got an idea to write about a character like Yang and Ruby and make Weiss and herself part if it. She would have to ask them first but for now she would think in it.

Ruby got excited when she started to see Atlas. At least it was summer so it wouldn't be cold. They soon landed and went to meet Weiss who was waiting for them at the track with sunglasses and light scarf and white pants and a light blue blazer with a white top.

Ruby was ready to burst when Weiss took off her glades and said “ Welcome, so good to see you Blake” Weiss hugged Blake then addressed the other two. “ Hello and who might you two be”

“I'm Yang Xiao Long and this starstruck young lady is my sister Ruby Rose.”

When Weiss looked at Ruby she gasp softly, She was adorable with her button nose short hair with red tips. She went up to Ruby and offered her hand to shake. Ruby was still awestruck with mouth open. Weiss smiled at how cute Ruby was acting, she closed her mouth pushing her chin upwards and finally Ruby reacted.

“Oh hi I'm Ruby I'm a huge fan, I can't believe I'm meeting you”

Weiss smiled again and offered then to get into the limousine so they could be taken to her mansion. Weiss sat down close to the window Ruby sat down next to Weiss Though she was all excited trying to keep cool. Yang and Blake sat next to each other, Yang close to Ruby.

“So how did all you meet” Weiss ask all of them. Ruby answered “Oh Yang met Blake on a book signing, Blake gave her, her number then they started dating”

Both Blake and Yang blushed knowing full well they weren't exactly dating but they left it hidden from Ruby. Weiss looked at the two a clicked her tongue “I see, well Ruby I'm glad you came, which is your favorite song of mine”

“I love This Will Be The Day, and Gold, oh and This Life is Mine.” Ruby excitedly. Weiss chuckled and blushed a little. She could already tell she would love getting to know Ruby Rose.

Chapter 3: The Innocent Rose  
Notes:  
Hello everyone I wanted this chapter out yesterday. But honestly my day was not good so I couldn't finish it. Thankfully I had started it so finishing it was easy. I did this chapter again from my phone. Please forgive any bad spelling or grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its characters. They belong to Rooster Teeth I make no money nor profit from this or any of my stories.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Once the limo got to Weiss mansion both Ruby and Yang where in awe of the place the front garden and huge water fountain was incredible. She even had koi pond near the entrance of her house. Yang loved the fish hobby so she stayed watching a bit then they all went inside where the house was pristine.

Her butler and man who raised her Klein welcomed them in. He offered mimosas and brie cheese and bread crackers. Weiss said thank you to Klein. As he left them to their mingle.

“So what do you do for a living Yang and you too Ruby” Weiss asked.

Yang scratched the back of her head” um.well not selling millions in concerts that's for sure, right now I'm in a grocery shop but I studied to be a mechanic and I'm going into it once I graduate Beacon U. My sister is going to Vale Academy she's graduating this year also then.going to Beacon U to make weapons “

Weiss ate a piece of her bread with brie. “ I see Well that's interesting and hands on”

Ruby ate like five breads with far too much brie on them. Weiss noticed and asked her if she wanted to take some home.

“ Oh no it's just I've never had this before” Ruby answered putting down the piece she had in hand.

Weiss smiled as she declared “We are having a house tour come with me”

Yang looked at Blake then Ruby, but Ruby was already on her feet wanting to see her idols home.Yang got up with Blake as they started taking the house tour.

Weiss walked them by a statue of two Lillie Fish in a much bigger size with all their colors. She then showed them her Swarovski Crystal collection. Ruby liked the red rose one with the gin stem and one green leaf. Weiss smiled and kept walking she showed them the dining room, music ball room , kitchen , and finally the back with a pool, hot tub and little bar. She offered them fresh drinks but Ruby was getting a Shirley Temple. Yang asked for an alcoholic strawberry sunrise , Blake got a rum and coke. Weiss prepared everyone's drink and she put extra grenadine in Ruby's drink.

They went back to sit in the living room when Yang finally noticed the 150g fish tank she went up to it and saw Bettas in there and some Corydoras. The Bettas where a female sorority Yang asked how many.

“ 50 females all from the same spawn I paid the breeder a lot of money for them. There's 15 Corydoras and that's it.”

Yang was in awe she never thought Weiss was a fish keeper but she was and that made her like her a lot more.

Weiss continued to chat with Ruby. Ruby was mostly just a mess that this was even happening but she thanked her for the food and over all invite. Weiss for once was happy to meet such a great fan. She don't boast she was a #1 fan but that she really enjoyed her music and thought she was really pretty, making Weiss blush.

After a few more snacks a drink Blake excused herself to the ladies room and Yang fallow after at least five minutes. When she arrived in the bathroom Blake was waiting for her, they kissed heartedly roaming there hands on each other.Yang went underneath Blake's skirt pulled her undies down sat her on the counter and started playing with her clit moisturizing with the already wet pussy.

Ruby and Weiss continued to talk. “So do you have any hobbies Ruby”

Ruby scratched the side on her head.”Um no not really I mean I draw and paint but only my ideas for weapons so I don't consider that a hobby. I like reading though and I write fanfiction but is only sometimes.”

She drank of her Shirley Temple. “You know this is the best Shirley Temple ever I loved you put some bit of lime juice in it”

Weiss chuckled “ you're adorable , it was nothing special”

Ruby countered “ But it is my favorite singer made it for me, actually is all amazing me meeting you really”

Weiss licked her lower lip softly but semi slow. “ How would you like it if I invited you to my next concert is at Haven in two weeks ill give you back stage passes and you can um sit in the front row directly in front of me”

Ruby’s eyes widened as she squealed and hugged Weiss “Thank you, thank you, thank you, “ she said over and over. Weiss laughed placing her right hand on Ruby’s back.

“It's alright. I'm glad you like it” Weiss said smiling.

When Yang and Blake came back they saw Ruby hugging Weiss. Yang whistled. “ whoa there little sis making a move already”

Ruby blushed hard” No I'm not like you I was just thanking her for inviting me to one of her concerts”

Yang “oh” held Blake's hand in her own.

Weiss looked at them both with a know Omg look.” So was the bathroom to your satisfaction” she smirked.

Blake blushes and looked away while Yang was more direct. “Very satisfying “ Ruby tilted her head “ how can a bathroom be satisfying I mean you pee and you poop there's like nothing great about it I mean doing those feels good afterwards but yeah… I don't get it”

Yang looked at her baby sister she could still hold such innocence. Blake and Weiss smiled softly at her” You're right Ruby I don't know what I was thinking silly question on my part.” Weiss said looking at Ruby.

Ruby smiled back at her.” No problem”

Blake now knew why Yang wanted to keep their true relationship a secret from Ruby. She was still innocent. She wouldn't want to tarnish that, not yet.

Weiss asked Klein to get her back stage passes , front row seat VIP and a date night exclusive for Ruby.

Ruby was floored she only dreamt of going to one of her concerts in like the middle to last row that was what she knew she could probably do. This was just beyond anything she could dream of. Meeting Weiss alone was surreal being in her house, eating her food.

Weiss then decided to invite the four of them to lunch. They went on the limo to a fancy restaurant called Le Petit Mon Cheri which both Blake and Weiss thought it was a ridiculous name for a restaurant but it had good food so who were they to complain.

Both Ruby and Yang didn't know what to order for they had gotten sparkling water in a wine glass. Nice and cold. Ruby didn't like it she asked for water but they brought a full expensive water bottle. Ruby was about to decline when Weiss told her it was okay. They sat at an outside table. Ruby next to Weiss and Yang next to Blake.

Yang ordered a filet mignon while Ruby asked for a skirt steak with mashed potatoes and baby carrots. Weiss asked for the skinned tilapia with lemon garnish on top. Blake asked for the smoked salmon with cilantro on top.

They ate and continued to have idled chatter. After they finished their lunch they ate creme brulee. Ruby loved every moursil she ate Weiss was happy. For some reason she just wanted to spoil this girl just to see her happy even though they just met.

Blake and Yang kept smirking knowingly at Weiss but did not dare say a thing.  
Afterwards Ruby,Yang and Blake said their goodbyes to Weiss as they went back home to Vale in the private jet. Ruby could still not believe what happened. If Yang and Blake hadn't been there she would have chalked it all up as having been a dream.

Yang wanted to jab jokes to Ruby but she knew this day was too special for her baby sis so she wouldn't. Once back in Cake Yang invited Blake to their apartment. Blake was about to decline but Ruby was to excited and insisted she stay with them that she would make a good sandwich for them tonight. Blake looked at Yang's eyes and conceded.

Tonight would prove challenging for Blake and Yang but hopefully Ruby would never have to have her innocence broken.

Chapter 4: Sisterly Outing  
Notes:  
This chapter was fun to write. I'll also be posting videos soon. So keep a lookout for those. I'll be opening another YouTube account for those.

Anyways here is the new chapter. I honestly don't know how long this story will be but I'll try to make it last at least up to 10 chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its characters. They belong to Rooster Teeth. No money is made with this it or any of my fanfiction.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Ruby made the sandwiches for all three of them. Blake was a tuna sandwich. Ruby brought Blake and Yang their sandwich. Yang’s was an egg salad sandwich just like hers.

“Thank you Ruby”

“No thank you Blake for taking me with you to meet Weiss” Ruby sincerely said.

Yang nodded as she took as bite of her sandwich. They each got a V8 juice to accompany the sandwiches. After they ate Ruby excused herself to get into her pajamas. When she returned she found her sister and Blake cuddled on the sofa with Blake's head in the crook of Yang’s neck and shoulder. Ruby awwed and sat beside Yang. Yang held both her girls kissing each on the head.

They started watching The Moonlight Knight. As the movie progressed Blake started to rub Yang”s. belly under her shirt and sucking on her earlobe. Yang tried not to make a sound, the movie kept playing as Blake then changed the course of her hand to Yang’s inner thigh. Thankfully Ruby was too engrossed in the movie to notice.

After the movie ended Ruby went to her room and Yang took Blake with her to her room where she kissed her passionately roaming her hands all over her sides and back, taking her shirt off and guiding her toward her full sized bed.

When Blake hit the front of the bed, with the back of her knees she pulled Yang with her. Yang kissed ever exposed piece of skin. She licked it some areas too. She took off Blake's bra and sucked her nipples enjoying the moans she elicited from the cat faunus.

Blake undid Yang's shirt and bra playing with her much bigger sized boobs. She enjoyed them greatly as did Yang enjoy her playing with them. They continued having sex eating each other out. They had three rounds till finally they succumbed to sleep.

Ruby was awake but due to her having her headphones on while watching a music video of Weiss. She did not hear the sounds coming from Yang’s bedroom. She watched how Weiss went through another mansion as she sang This Life is Mine and a man with white hair and bushy white hair mustache sat in a corner deep in thought. This wasn't Weiss father but was meant to represent him. This man also acted as if he was screaming at Weiss grabbing her by the arm shaking her.

Ruby wondered if this song was meant to be towards Weiss real father. The video was cold and gray till toward the end where she left the mansion and all was Gold. Then she started singing Gold with her older sister Winter Schnee. She sang it to her, it was sad to see her sister in a wheelchair but she knew Weiss truly loved her. This song was dedicated to her after all.

After that was done she started to write some of her Digimon Fanfiction. She only did one for T.K. and Kari. This one was for Sora and Tai. After she felt she had written enough. She went to her bed and continued reading Blake's book. This one was called Dreams at Dawn. This was the sequel to Flowers at Midnight.

The next morning Blake ate breakfast with Yang and left after giving her a peck goodbye. She had to do some shows today with Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Ark.

“ I'll watch on my scroll I might take out Ruby for some rock climbing at the Emerald Fun Gym, we might also play mini golf”

“ Okay love have fun with your sister.” Blake pecked her again and went on her way.

Ruby woke up an hour later. She yawned and stretched. She got up took a shower, got dressed then went to the kitchen where Yang was making her French toast.

“Good morning today we are going to Emerald Fun Gym but tomorrow is your last. week of school for spring break so you got a kick out for Weiss concert invite" Yang said smiling.

Ruby grinned like a dofus. “I know” Ruby gave a quick good morning peck to her older sister then prepared herself a chocolate milk with some French vanilla creamer. Ruby got some grapes,strawberries and honeydew melon. She served them with some whipped cream mixed in. She also made a bowl of it for Yang.

When Yang finished cooking the two French toast she made a plate for Ruby who quickly took it and started eating. When both sisters finished their food they went downstairs. Yang gave Ruby her helmet which was a tad smaller than the extra she carried for anyone else. Ruby strapped on and held on tight to her sister as Yang roared the bike engine and took off.

Blake had arrived at the studio. Both Pyrrha and Jaune welcomed her to the studio.  
Pyrrha offers Blake a mimosa and some fresh fruits in the waiting room till it was time for her interview.

“Yeah our first interview is with Nora Valkerie then Lie Ren then you, I hope this is not an inconvenience.”

Blake shook her head no. “It's no problem may I talk to Nora after the show?”

Pyrrha looked at her with her emerald colored eyes. “I don't see why not” she smiled at Blake.

After Nora and Ren had finished their perspective interviews is was Blake's turn. Yang had watched the first two interviews happy to see her future boss Nora taking the stage in order to talk about cars engines and bikes and her shop

When Blake was on screen Yang thought she light up the room even more so than the stage lights. She wore a cute purple dress with yellow flower petals on it. Yang smiled those were their colors.

Pyrrha ask the first question if she was writing her next big hit. Blake chuckled and said she had finished book three of the series and was working on book four the new one that was about to hit the shelves was called Fire in Moonlight. The fourth book would be the last.

Jaune asked if there would be another book besides the series.

“Yes I'm going to be starting a new story but I first need to ask permission of some of my friends since I'm basing it of them.” Blake said in complete serenity.

Jaune and Pyrrha then asked if she would take part in making a movie of her books. Blake said if there came a day for that she would.

After the interview was over. Blake took her microphone off her dress. She looked for Nora and found her giggling with Ren. She approached them.

“I hope I'm not interrupting but I heard things about you Nora”

Nora smiled at Blake “Well you know I'm the best mechanic in all of Vale”

Blake’s ear twitched. “ Yes I heard that from Yang Xiao Long”

Nora’s light bulb switched on. “ Oh yes she will be a good addition to my crew. Mercury Black , Sage and Fox work for me now so having such a talent as Yang will do wonders for my shop.”

Blake was glad to hear that. She told Nora how Yang was excited for this opportunity. She gave her, her authors card and left her to flirt with Ren.

Blake soon got a call from Yang.” Hey beautiful you did great.”

Blake smiled. “ Thanks how are you and Ruby doing”

“We are good she's rock climbing now. After we are going to play mini golf. Speaking of which I'm inviting you on a date tomorrow night. Just put on jeans and a t shirt we are going mini golfing there's a nice one which I found that's more date like”

Blake could not wait, “ you know this is becoming more than friends with benefits”

Yang smiled “ Mind it?”

“Not at all Yang but I think tomorrow we should make it official” Yang laughed.

“Sure I will, see you tomorrow Blake” Yang hung up leaving Blake with butterflies in her tummy. She got back home to continue writing book 4. She wrote an email to both Weiss and Yang about her plans for her next book. Yang answered quickly saying yes to using both Ruby and her for inspiration. Weiss would take a little longer perhaps three days at most.

Yang went to help Ruby off her harness, took her hand in hers as they walked to the mini golf area.

“Did you see Blake on the show” Ruby asked Yang as she picked a ball and a club stick.

“Yeah sure did and come tomorrow I'm making it official asking her to be my girlfriend”

Ruby looked at her with a questioning tilt of her head. “ I thought you already were together”

“Not exactly we were just dating but now I'm asking her to be my girlfriend. Anyways let's play little sis”

“Right on I'm going to beat you”

“He will see about that!”

So they played together until Yang won and then it was a tie. After they went for some tacos and went back to their apartment to watch Kiki’s Delivery Service.

Chapter 5: The Return of Raven  
Notes:  
I had put up this chapter a few secomds before bit I decided to write more to it and make it long enough.

Please let me know how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its Characters. They belomg to Rooster Teeth. I make no money with this or any part of the story.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

The next night Ruby was in her room emailing Weiss. Blake gave her Weiss email since Weiss had asked her to. This was after Weiss wrote she did not mind having a written version of herself.

Ruby was composing the email.

*Dear Weiss  
I still can't believe I met you in real life. It's still all soreal for me. I can't wait to see you at your concert this Friday. I also want to thank you for letting me email you. I hope to get to know you more.*

Yang was getting ready for her date with Blake. She was nervous this time she would ask Blake to be her girlfriend. Still she looked at the mirror. Her brown puffy sleeve jacket was in place with her orange tube top and black jeans.

Yang hollered her goodbye to Ruby as Ruby hollered back saying “have a nice date”. Yang smiled and locked the door as she left her apartment. She got on her bike and went to pick up Blake. Blake was waiting for Yang wearing a white t shirt, dark blue jeans with a sack blue jean jacket on top. Yang whistled at her when she stopped her bike. Blake got on after she picked the helmet she used last time.

“Ready”

“Yeah I'm ready” Blake told her as she held onto Yang.

Yang reard the engine and took off. As Yang was going through the city. Blake asked if she wanted to eat. Yang answered after the mini golf they closed at 9:30 and it was already 7:55. Blake nodded and continue to hold onto Yang's waist.

When they arrived at the mini golf park Blake saw how beautiful it was. With palm trees and the windmill covered in white christmas lights. It looked romantic. Yang bough their entry. They both got a club and a ball each. Yang chose a yellow ball and Blake chose a black ball. They started from the easiest golf hole to the next.

“You know my dad and mom used to take me mini golfing before mom died.” Yang said hitting her ball it going to the hole.

Though this time Yang did not care if she won or lost. Bake was doing pretty decent herself.  
Yang finished first but Blake won by ten points. Yang then took her by the hand bringing her to the lit fountain out front.

Yang was nervous but she took Blake's hand and kissed the top of it, then looked at her eyes.

“Blake I know we have only known each other for two weeks, and our arrangement was friends with benefits. But I want to ask you if you'd like to be my girlfriend instead”

Blake's ear fluttered as did her heart she smiled and kissed Yang's lips.”I'd love to be your girlfriend”

Yang grinned and kissed Blake more passionately opened mouth kiss as their tongues danced with each other. After some time spent kissing they left to the restaurant to have their meal.

Yang took the chair out for Blake to sit on. She pushed it in and sat in front of Blake brining like an idiot. Maybe she was but she knew in her heart that Blake was the right one. The waitress brought water and biscuits with butter. They got their menus and started munching on their biscuits.

“So what are you ordering Blake”

Blake looked up at Yang “ I'm ordering the shrimp scampi , you”

“I'm ordering the chicken parmesan.” Yang took a sip of her water. They did not order any drinks opting out to just drink their waters.  
Yang kept looking at Blake in the eyes, while holding her hand on top of the table. She sighed in content as did Blake.

“Tonight was wonderful Yang thank you for asking me to be your girlfriend.”

Yang moved to kiss Blake on the lips.”No problem baby”

Their food came and they ate stealing glances at each other.

Once done with dinner Yang went to Blake's apartment. Blake turned after she closed her door to be kissed roughly by Yang. They roamed their hands all over each other taking their clothes off.

They went to Blake's room leaving a trail of clothes. Once in the bedroom Yang kissed Blake's neck then down her body going on a path to her hit center. She took in Blake's unique sex scent as she tasted her for the first time as her girlfriend.

They made love that night many times over till they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Yang woke up to the ringing of her scroll. “Hello”she said groggily.

“Yang I don't have clothes” Ruby told her sister with a desperate tone.

“What Ruby? You do have clothes” Yang said rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looked at Blake who was still sleeping. The girl could sleep especially after their nightly activities.  
Yang brushed Blake bangs and scratched her ears seeing them twitch.

“Yang I need clothes for the concert. I need to look good for...for Weiss.” Ruby whispered the last part.

Yang then clicked her tongue. “ oooh now I see, you want something special to impress her. Huh little sis.”

“Well no I mean. I just want to look good okay”

Yang rolled her eyes but agreed she would help her get something cute. She hung up and cuddled to Blake running her fingers soothingly against her back. Blake sighed and got closer to the body heat Yang provided. Yang did not complain and held her close. She kissed the side of the faunus head, while she played with her raven colored locks.

Raven was not one to come to Vale but she knew her daughter was here somewhere. She needed to find her and soon finding out what she had she needed to at least warn Yang. At the best they might reconcile. Still she was not holding her breath. She knew she might get shot down and for good reason.

Blake slowly woke up looking at Yang's lilac eyes.

“Good morning you always wake up before me”

“Not always, but I got to go with Ruby to buy something for her to wear at the concert. Mind coming with?”

Blake kissed Yang quick. “Sure but first a shower together. Ruby is in no hurry”

Ruby got an email from Weiss she opened it.

*Dear Ruby:  
It was wonderful to meet you and I would also like to get to know more about you. I will say that my life though that of privileged has been complicated. But I will reserve all that for our date after the concert. I hope you're having a good day. Email me anytime*

Ruby squealed at the wonderful feeling she was having after reading that email. She got showers and dressed and made herself an omelette with tomatoes, onions, mushrooms, cheese and garnish with lots of cilantro.

She started eating when the doorbell rang. She thought it odd but she went to see in the peephole. She was surprised to see Raven, she debated on opening but something told her to let her in. Raven looked at Ruby the spitting image of her old best friend Summer.

“ Hello you must be Ruby Rose, I'm Raven Yang's mother may I come in? I have…I have something to tell her. It's important.”

Ruby looked at her biting her inner cheek.  
“ Sure come on in, Yang is not here right now. But she should be coming back soon.”

Raven stepped in, and looked around the apartment that Taiyang had set up for them before he died. He had given her the address in case she ever decided to be there for Yang and Ruby. But now she regretted not coming sooner. Before any of this transpired on her.

Ruby offered her a seat” you may sit on the sofa I'm almost done eating. I'll be with you shortly.”

“Don't worry take your time. I'll sit here” Raven went to the red couch and sat there. She started feeling uncomfortable but once Ruby had finished eating she sat facing her on the couch.

“So uh what brings you here”

Raven sighed looking at the youngest of Taiyang. She started telling her why she had come back. Ruby listened with concern in her eyes. She hugged Raven as the woman cried not only for her illness but for all the time lost. She promised Ruby that if she made it she would be there for the both of them. No more abandonment.

Yang and Blake had finished dressing up as they got on Yang’s bike and made their way to Yang’s and Ruby's apartment. What she did not know was who was waiting for her at home. When she went to her apartment and opened her door she stopped dead in her tracks making Blake collide with her back.

“Raven” Yang whispered.

Blake was confused but either way she pushed Yang a little so she would move.  
Yang looked behind her then back at Raven and Ruby.

“Hello Yang I know is weird seeing me here but I got some things I need to talk about.”

Yang finally moved in the apartment Blake came in too closed the door behind her and looked at the woman before them. She looked just like Yang except for raven colored hair and red eyes other than that she was the spitting image of Yang.

Yang crossed her arms and said. “ Well talk and while you're at it explain to me why you abandoned me when I was just born”

Raven looked down the up at her daughter.  
“ I left because at the time I really didn't want to be a mother. I simply wanted to travel live day to day. I want ready Yang I would have done you more harm than good”

Yang nodded still angry.” Then why did you come here for, and how did you find me” she yelled.

Raven sighed as she placed her fingers on her forehead closing her eyes to calm down herself.” I came because I'm dying and is hereditary. I got leukemia just like your father. We should get you tested though nothing might show up so soon. I also want to make amends and be here for you and your sister”

“Well what if I don't want you here”

“Yang please I would give anything for mom and dad to be here. Give her a chance” Ruby pleaded with her sister.

Blake stood behind Yang not sure on what to say nor do. This wasn't her business to intrude on.

“Ruby if you want to be there for her you can. But I won't and you can forget about buying clothes today” Yang left in a furry even leaving Blake behind. Blake tried following her but it was too late Yang had fled and quickly. Blake's ear dropped as she made her way back to the apartment.

She looked at Raven straight in the eye.  
“ You better stay and be there for her from now on or else , I'll...I’ll I don't know but I will do something.”

Raven looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow. “ And you're”

“I'm Blake Belladonna Yang’s girlfriend and you really upset her for her to leave both me and Ruby like that”

“Fine tell you what Ruby I'll take you clothes shopping for your…”

“Concert” Ruby answered.

“Right and you Blake can come with us my bike has room for three people it has that little extra seat on the side. Ruby can go there and you behind me.”

Blake shook her head no. “No I'm staying here waiting for Yang. I suggest you do the same Ruby.”

Ruby wasn't sure what to do but she decided she wanted to get to know Raven so she left with her. Blake sighed she really didn't know why Ruby chose to go with Raven. But she would wait for Yang no matter how late it got.

Chapter 6: Being a Girlfriend  
Notes:  
This chapter I wrote from 1am till 3am. Here is this chapter 6 next chapter the concert and date.

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang drove fast and far she got to the bay area of Vale. She got off her bike as she decided to stand In front of her bike looking out the bay. She sighed and hit the seament of the wall that was separating the water from the land.

Yang cried as she was so hurt and frustrated with her mother. That now had the balls to show up in her home. But worse Ruby taking her side. She still adored her little sister but she did not agree with her on this. She felt so much anguish.

Yang cried some more then she went back to her bike and continued to drive till she arrived at Beacon U. She walked through the outer area of it. She would soon be done with this place and then the work field.

Blake was in Yang's and Ruby's apartment. She decided to put on a DVD it was Superman the new movie with that Caville guy. She then took a book and read it. It was one that Yang had read about a girl that was lost in an island and all she had to do to survive. She was engrossed in. She looked at the clock time was 5pm she hopped Yang was alright.

Raven and Ruby drove through the Vale store district. They talked a bit over the engine but not too much. When Raven found a parking spot and took it. Ruby got her helmet off.

“This way of traveling is comfy” Ruby said to Raven.

Raven looked at her placing her sunglasses on the top of her head. “Yeah I like having enough room for three people at least.”

Ruby got out of her seat and stood stretching her legs. She stretched some more and looked around the area there were many stores. She looked at Raven.

“Come on Ruby let's find you something for your concert”

They walked and entered a few stores until the fifth one had the skirt and top she wanted. A flowing black skirt, with bloomed red roses printed on it. She got a cute red sleeveless shirt and a black over shirt with roses embroidered on it that was see through.

Raven paid for everything going up to forty lien. She grabbed the bags and made her way back to the bike. Raven let Ruby get in first and then gave her the bags to hold  
Raven got on the bike and drove back to the apartment.

Yang had returned home. Blake received her with a hug. Yang held on to her tightly. Yang buried her face in Blake's crook of her neck. Blake ran her fingers through her golden locks soothingly. Yang moved her face looked into Blake's golden eyes with her lilac ones. She kissed her deeply holding her close.

“I'm sorry I ran, but I needed time. But I guess I'll be there for Raven I will not however love her like a daughter to a mother. But I'll be there for her.”

Blake nodded placing her hand on Yang’s left cheek. “ I'm proud of you my sunshine”

Yang smiled at the nickname and kissed her again. Then and there Ruby returned home. Raven dropped her off letting her know when would be back next week that she hopped she found a place to stay by then.

Yang welcomed her sister back with a big hug holding her close kissing her down her neck.  
”I'm sorry,I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry”

Ruby hummed and looked at Yang's eyes. Ruby pecked Yang on the lips and smiled.”I forgive you, but I still think you should be there for Raven”

“I will be, but she's not my mother in the same way Summer was. However I will say I'm her daughter for her treatment “

Ruby hugged Yang tightly as finally Blake broke the moment she was hungry and she thought they were too. Yang laughed taking both Blake and Ruby in her arms kissing Blake. Yang made skirts steaks after cutting it in three portions. She seasoned it, cooked it and served it with broccoli and cheese sauce on the broccoli.

They sat on the sofa and ate while watching My Little Pony. Yang asked Blake to stay the night which Blake complied but she asked if she use Yang’s computer.

“Sure love you can use my laptop” Blake said thank you as she went to Yang’s bedroom putting on a big orange shirt with a heart emblems and brown shorts. She started thinking they each needed to leave clothes in their perspective apartments.

Ruby cuddled to her sister as Yang held her close,”You'll always be my favorite sister in the world”

“And you're mine Yang” Ruby said kissing Yang's cheek. After Blake cane back to the living room she smiled and cuddled next to Yang's other side. She kissed her and kicked her pulse point.

“Mmmm” Yang lightly moaned touching Blake's rear as she continued rubbing Ruby's arm up and down. Ruby wondered what was going on but she did not dare leave her sisters side. Blake continued teasing her. Yang moaned softly not able to hold it in. She decided to shoo Ruby to her room or more like them leave the living room.

“Hey Rubes. Mind going to your room and staying there for a bit”

Ruby looked at her suspiciously.  
“ Sure but I was enjoying being with you but I need to see if I can chat with Weiss so talk later” she said running to her room.

Yang giggled “ now where were we kitten”

“Mmmm yes” Blake kissed Yang passionately. She licked her lower lip asking permission. Yang granted her the access. Their tongues danced against each other. Blake pushing Yang down on the couch. She kissed her much more hungry for her. She felt bad for breaking up the sister moment, however she wanted to show Yang she would be there for her.

She kissed her down her neck and took off her shirt. She played with her bare boobs as Yang moaned loving the feel of everything.

Ruby was in her room emailing Weiss who had responded this morning. She felt good about their email talks before she knew it it was Friday. Ruby got ready for the concert.

Yang came into her room and looked at her up and down. “Are you sure you're my little sister. You look amazing sis I got you some earrings.”

Yang gave her two ruby rose earrings. She was going to give them for after graduation. But she knew for today her sister would look better for them.

Ruby hugged Yang looking at the stud earrings as she out them on quickly. She tippy toed and hugged Yang close. Yang kissed her forehead sat her down on her desk chair and started putting makeup on Ruby. She put on her base foundation, powder, blush, eye shadow that was light pink, eyeliner and mascara. She put on a red lipstick on her lips and lip gloss.

Ruby looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and squealed. She hugged Yang again as they then made their way to the taxi that Blake was waiting them in so they would be in their way to the airjet to go to Haven in Mistral.

Ruby was beyond excited to see Weiss again and to her concert plus a date. She was over the moon. This would be her night of magic. Yang chuckled at Ruby's apparent excitement. Blake smiled too at Ruby's exuberance. Soon they would land at Haven.

Chapter 7: A Date with a Rose  
Notes:  
Here is chapter seven. The songs lyrics belong to Jewel and Jeff Wlliams.

This one I hope is lomg enough I hope you all enjoy.

English is my second language I entered the English group in 10th grade before that I took all classes in Spanish. I have been out of college for years and I could never finish due to my health so my English is not perfect I hope all of you understand and do not complain over my bad writing I'm tryimg my best.

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Remember Comments and Kudos Are Love (^_^)

Ruby was bouncing on her seat. She looked out the window. Mistral was so different than Vale,Patch or Atlas. She made sure she had all the passes in her purse for the umpthine time. Both Yang and Blake chuckled at seeing Ruby act this way.

Yang took Blake's hand and kissed it. She rubbed her knuckles on Blake's cheek lovingly. Blake purred softly looking at her with a smile. Ruby rolled her eyes her sister and Blake were always into each other after meeting.

When the jet arrived. They were greeted by Klein. “Good evening, miss Rose, Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long”

Ruby got even more excited”is Weiss already here can I see her”

Klein chuckled “ Yes miss Rose, I'm here to take you all to see Miss Schnee” He motioned with his hand to the golf cart. They all climbed on it Ruby sitting next to Klein, Yang and Blake sitting in the back seat facing outward.

Ruby asked Klein a lot of question from how many people were attending the concert to some questions about Weiss when she was younger. Klein only said she was a very lonely child till she got to college and made friends with her roommate Miss Belladonna.

Once they arrived at the concert hall Klein parked the car gave Yang and Blake front row tickets the ones next to Ruby's. Ruby was taken backstage to meet with Weiss before the whole thing started.

Ruby had butterflies in her stomach. She was so excited and nervous of seeing Weiss once again. She waited till Klein got all in the clear as he let her inside. Winter was watching her sister get her makeup done when Ruby entered the room. Winter smiled from her wheelchair and made a small wave.

“Hello you must be Ruby my sister has talked a lot about you, in fact she won't ship up.”

“Winter!” Weiss said indignant.

Winter chuckled”She getting ready I'm sore she'll say hello soon” Winter said placing her left hand on Ruby’s right shoulder. Ruby giggled covering her mouth. She looked at Weiss through the mirror as Weiss returned eye contact with hers.

Once Weiss was deemed ready she got up from the makeup chair and went to hug and greet Ruby. The real meet and greets would happen after the show then her date with Ruby. Which she did not sell that option this time around.

“ how was your flight” Weiss asked running her thumb up and down Ruby's arm.

“ Mmm it was good, I was mostly excited to come meet you” Ruby said sincerely looking at those icy blue eyes. Weiss smiled and let go of Ruby’s arm.

“Well I certainly hope you enjoy this concert my sister will be sitting next to you or whoever is sitting next to the empty space. I need to bid you both fair well now I go in, in five minutes.” Weiss said with a bit of nervousness. Truth is she always got nervous before a performance.

Winter wheeled herself with the little control next to her left arm rest. She took a hold of Weiss hand on her way out. “You'll do great sister” After Ruby said her goodbyes with another hug.

Winter and Ruby walked together at a decent pace down the hall. The hall was mostly dark gray walls with posters from past events and concerts with dim lights up above. It was rather dark.

“So is this your first concert” Winter asked the girl beside her.

Ruby thought on it “ no there was one once at school last year it was SSSN who came to do a show.”

Winter smiled. She hardly counted school concert shows as a real concert, but she let Ruby have it.

“What about you? I bet you come to all of Weiss concerts”

Winter smiled as they continued going in the direction the seats were, the turned left at the corridor.

“Yes well I went to many before I got hurt in a practice run at the military Academy. *sighs* James was so disappointed, anyways I do tend to go to all her concerts though I missed one since she went to Menagerie and Patch.”

Ruby’s eyes widen” She did one in Patch, man to bas I moved from there by age three”

“You were born in Patch?” Winter asked her as they were almost to the seats.

“Yeah and my sister did too, in fact… there she is making out with her girlfriend”

Winter eyed them and cleared her throat.  
“Blake”

Blake stopped kissing Yang, Yang was about to protest but Blake stopped her by placing her hand on her chest.

“Hi winter, um this is my girlfriend Yang”

“I gathered as much, hello my name is Winter Schnee” Winter wheeled closer and offered her hand to Yang.

Yang took it, shook it and said” I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby’s older sister.”

Winter nodded in understanding.” Shall we take our seats. Not that I have to as I'm already sitting.”

Yang laughed at the joke while Ruby laughed nervously. Blake shook her head as Yang took her seat again and Winter positioned herself in the empty spot near Ruby’s seat. Blake sat in between Yang and Ruby.

Soon the announcer spoke through the speakers telling everyone Weiss would start in a second to “get ready for Weiss Schnee”

Everyone clapped as Weiss stepped in to stage. She sat on a stool and lowered the microphone to her height.

“ Hello everyone, how are you all doing tonight” she spoke to all her audience.The audience roared in cheer.

“ great so this song I dedicated to my older sister Winter who's here with us today, for you my awesome sis”

Dream of anything;  
I'll make it all come true  
Everything you need  
Is all I'll have for you  
I'm forever  
Always by your side  
Whenever you need a friend  
I'm never far behind

If the stars all fall  
When there's no more light  
And the moon should crumble  
It will be alright

Don't you worry about the dark  
I will light up the night with the love in my heart  
I will burn like the sun  
I will keep you safe and warm  
Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day  
I will be there to take all your fears away  
With a touch of my hand  
I will turn your life to gold  
With a touch of my hand  
I'll turn your life to gold

Let's have everything  
Nothing we cannot do  
Every heart just beaming  
Every sky turns blue  
I'm so happy  
Just to have you here  
Smiles bringing sunshine  
And worries disappear

When the days turn dark  
And we start to fall  
I will pick you up and  
We will fix it all

Don't you worry about the dark  
I will light up the night with the love in my heart  
I will burn like the sun  
I will keep you safe and warm  
Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day  
I will be there to take all your fears away  
With a touch of my hand  
I will turn your life to gold  
Gold…

In this moment Weiss got up the stool and lend her hand to Winter holding it and giving it a kiss on her hand. Winter had tears in her eyes once again hearing her favorite song blowing kisses to her baby sis.

Don't worry, I've got you;  
Nothing will ever harm you  
I'm close by, I'll stay here;  
Through all things, I will be near

Close your eyes  
Don't you cry  
Love's around you;  
In time, you'll fly

Don't you worry about the dark  
I will light up the night with the love in my heart  
I will burn like the sun  
I will keep you safe and warm  
Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day  
I will be there to take all your fears away  
With a touch of my hand  
I will turn your life to gold  
With a touch of my hand  
I'll turn your life to gold

After that song was dine Weiss hugged her sister kissed her cheek went back to the stool.

“Sorry but she's the love of my life, my best friend and awesome big sis.”

Everyone in the audience awwed. Then she sang This Life is Mine then she sang hands by Jewel.

If I could tell the world just one thing  
It would be that we're all ok  
And not to worry because worry is wasteful  
And useless in times like these

I will not be made useless  
I won't be idled with despair  
I will gather myself around my faith  
For light does the darkness most fear

My hands are small, I know,  
But they're not yours they are my own  
But they're not yours they are my own  
And I am never broken

Poverty stole your golden shoes  
But it didn't steal your laughter  
And heartache came to visit me  
But i knew it wasn't ever after

We will fight, not out of spite  
For someone must stand up for what's right  
Cause where there's a man who has no voice  
There ours shall go singing

My hands are small, I know,  
But they're not yours they are my own  
But they're not yours they are my own  
And I am never broken

In the end only kindness matters  
In the end only kindness matters  
I will get down on my knees and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees and I will pray

My hands are small, I know,  
But they're not yours they are my own  
But they're not yours they are my own  
And I am never broken  
My hands are small, i know,  
But they're not yours they are my own  
But they're not yours they are my own

And I am never broken  
We are never broken

We are God's eyes God's hands God's mind

We are God's eyes God's hands God's heart

We are God's eyes God's hands God's eyes God's hands

We are God's hands God's hands We are God's hands

After the concert was done was the meet and greet, Winter brought Yang and Blake with her and Ruby. She also invited Yang and Blake to Sizzling Hot a spicy restaurant. Blake would eat the mild stuff while Yang was already challenging Winter for while could eat the most jalapenos.

Ruby however was more interested on seeing Weiss again. Weiss passed them and went to the meet and greet room. Ruby’s heart leapt when Weiss turned her head and winked at her as she passed by.

Winter and Yang where both looking at Ruby and at the exchanged that just happened, the looked at each other and had this weird older sister silent conversation only they understood. Blake just shook her head. As both Winter and Yang laughed. Once Ruby was in line they all waited till they finally got called. Winter congratulated her sister giving her a hug kissing her neck. Weiss kissed her sisters cheek and whispered” thank you I love you.”

Then Weiss said hello to Blake, Yang till finally she locked eyes with Ruby she took two steps towards her” And you Ruby Rose did you like the live concert”

Ruby looked at her blue eyes and whispered a simple “Yes” as she blushed. Weiss blushed as well and hugged the girl again.

When they separated they kept looking at each others eyes. Yang whispered in Winters ear” I bet you ten buck by the end of the night they will kiss”

Winter whispered back” I would lose that bet so no bet”

Yang laughed breaking the spell the girls where in.

Weiss turned around “Well I'm going to take Ruby on our date you three have fun” she grabbed Ruby's hand and took her to the limo that was waiting for them outside.

Both Winter and Yang laughed. “Come on girls we'll have our fun too” Winter said with a hand movement to come follow her as she moved her wheelchair. Klein went with Winter, Yang and Blake. Winter had invited him to dinner. He humbly accepted the invitation.

Once they got to the Sizzling Hot restaurant they took a table and started with chips and salsa.

“Our Snowflake did great tonight, an extraordinary performance as always” Klein said as he took a tortilla chips and salsa.

“Mmm indeed my sister always had talent for the Arts.”

“I didn't know she could also play the piano” Yang said impressed “ oh and the violin too” she took a chip and salsa in her mouth.

Blake simply drank water and ate a bit of the chip and salsa.

Ruby and Weiss where sitting in the limo not sure on what to say but Weiss took initiative and took Ruby's hand in hers interlacing their fingers together. Ruby looked at their locked hands and then back at Weiss who was looking at the window.

Ruby poked her side making Weiss turn to look at her. Ruby smiled at her” you were amazing tonight. I loved every song, every note you played everything about tonight has been magical.”

Weiss smiled” I'm so glad you have enjoyed tonight's performance I hope you don't mind me holding hands.”

Ruby shook head head softly” no I don't mind, so how was your week”

Weiss chuckled listing things “ Well I did a new recording, I did five interviews , I prepared for the concert and I emailed this great girl I really want to get close to.” She said the last part looking at Ruby.

Ruby blushed and gulped. “ I bet you say that about all the pretty girls you meet”

“ Well while is true I meet a lot of pretty girls there has only been one so far I want to get close to, and that's you” Weiss booped Ruby's nose.

Ruby blushed and laughed softly. Weiss smiled at her eyes sparkling. They arrived at the restaurant called The White Rose they took the seat near the back in a table for two. They got water from a bottle with the little left in the ice bucket. Weiss ordered for her cold white wine and Ruby asked for a soda pop.

“So Ruby tell me how's school going”

“Its going good this week was spring break the only big thing that happened was Raven returned, and this concert with you. Next month I graduate well the beginning of June but. Yang will be beginning of July.”

Weiss looked up from her menu “ Who's Raven”

Ruby was drinking from her water” oh that's Yang's mom”

Weiss did an Oh sound . “Well that’s good I'm sure Yang missed her wait, she's the one who abandon her correct?”

Ruby nodded “Yes but she's back now she says , so should be okay”

Weiss nodded as she put some butter on the brown sweet bread on the table. Ruby did the same but with a lot of more butter and ate her bread. Weiss was more deinty.

“Mmm so what else you want to know, I really don't got much oh I Skateboard, my sister owns a bike I have a skateboard.”

Weiss smiled” I can see you on a skateboard with a black tank top, blue jeans that are ripped in places and a red over shirt with black spots on it”

Ruby laughed “ wow do you have a hidden camera in my closet? Yeah I have those pieces of clothing.”

Weiss took a sip of water “See” the waiter finally came took their orders and came back with their drinks. The food would come out shortly.

Winter and Yang were talking about how wonderful and challenging being the older sister was especially with parents like theirs.

Blake and Klein talked about books and Authors one that surprised Blake was hearing Klein talk about the Sailor Moon manga written and illustrated by Naoko Takeuchi.  
“Yes I loved reading that to my girls, they won't admit it but they used to love playing around as Sailor Senshi and watching the show on TV”

“Oh Klein that's not something you needed to share, it was a long time ago anyways”

Klein chuckled “ Right Cool Breeze but as I recall you got a collection going in the fourth room hmmm”

Winter covered her face embarrassed while Yang got curious. “Really you guys watched it too? I watched it with my sister I only got a few items but I'd love to see your collection.”

Winter looked at Yang,”really?”

Yang smiled “ Yeah me and my sis love Sailor Moon”

Winter smiled back” Well I'll show you one day in the meantime you can watch some of my face tube videos.”

Yang said Yes to that. Their margaritas arrived and their huge taco salad for four. Blake took her portion on a separate plate as the rest of them put hot n spicy sauce on theirs. They ate happily continuing their chatter.

Ruby and Weiss went on to talk about their childhoods.  
“Yeah my dad wasn't like a real father, he was demanding and abusive. My mom was a cocaine addict she died when we were 13 and 18 respectively. I was born premature as a 6 month old. Thankfully no drugs where found inside me. My sister and I had a different savings account under Kleins name and we both saved enough money to get out when Winter turned 21. She took custody of me and Klein came with us handing Winter all the money we saved. But now we pay him much more, with vacations. Though he rarely uses the vacations instead going with us to our vacations. But he does enjoy them with us two.”

Ruby nodded as she started to eat her filet mignon. While Weiss ate her four lobster tails.

“Well we told you about how our parents died and Yang had to raise me all on her own basically. I mean we did get our apartment thanks to dad buying it and paying for it for like 30 years ahead so we still both have savings accounts Yang has around 15, 000 and I got around 5,000 thanks to my uncle that send us money for Christmas, Birthdays and Easter.”

Weiss hummed and continued eating. After they were done with food they took their time with their drinks and ordered three scoops of orange sherbet

They got them garnished with orange peelings. They continued talking about nothing and everything Weiss running her foot over Ruby's leg making her blush and eat excitedly. Weiss smirked and continued eating.

Yes tonight was indeed magical both of them thought. After they left the restraunt Weiss gave a simple kiss to Ruby on the lips. Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled then she kissed her again placing her hand on her cheek. They smiled at each other till the limo came and got them to drive them where Winter and the others were.

Chapter 8: Moving Along  
Notes:  
Here's a new chapter to In the Writing of Things. This is starting to almost get to the good dramatic part after the next chapter. I will be writing as much as the story wants and needs. Please leave me comments and kudos if you like the story (^_^)

Weiss and Ruby met up with the others. Klein had red on his cheeks from the three margaritas he took. Winter had only one on the rocks while both Yang and Blake had two the second one they shared. When Ruby and Weiss arrived at their table they cheered and let them sit down.

“So how was your date you two. Did you guys profess eternal love to each other” Yang asked Winter shook her head.

“ Don't mind her, you can keep it to yourselves” Winter said to both of them.

Ruby blushed and Weiss cleared her throat that was enough for Yang to laugh and tease them. Klein smiled at his little snowflake he could not believe how much she'd grown. Winter asked for a margarita herself while Ruby asked for a V8 juice. She put a bit of pepper in her V8 juice and drank from it loving the taste.

Winter decided that after this last drink she wanted to go home. Her back was killing her. Klein agreed as did Weiss. After a night of fun hthey all returned home. Blake stayed once again with the two sisters in their apartment. When they got home Ruby was too excited to sleep so she stayed up e-mailing Weiss back and forth till Weiss decided to use the e-mailing chat system and talk through chat.

They talked a lot more about how Yang and Klein where tipsy and Weiss said she would try a V8 juice sometime soon. After a few more massages they logged off. Ruby used her scroll to read a bit of fanfiction but soon turned it off to fall asleep.

Blake and Yang were actually going to sleep tonight the alcohol getting the best of them. Yang held Blake as the big spoon this time as Blake's cat ears fluttered with Yang's breath on then as she breath in and out.

The next afternoon Blake and Yang where waking up. Both girls stretched and yawned. They took a shower together helping each other out while they also kissed each other's back and shoulders. Once done with their showers they made breakfast this time it was just Maizena made with corn starch , eggs and vanilla extract. It was a good breakfast cream that Ruby loved cause it was one of the things that reminded her of her mother.

Yang went into Ruby's room she kissed her face all over making her scrunch her nose to wake up. Ruby opened her eyes and yawned.  
“Good afternoon baby sis. Tomorrow is your last day of spring break”

Ruby groaned , and his under her pillow facing the matters. Yang chuckled and undid Ruby's covered.” Come on I made your favorite breakfast cream , Maizena.” Ruby got up as soon as she heard that she brushed her teach, watched her face and did her thing in the bathroom. When she got out she got on her tipy toes and gave Yang a kiss on her cheek. Yang laughed and hugged her sister kissing the top of her head.

Once in the kitchen Yang served her sister her bowl, Blake was almost done with hers when she brushed her bangs out of the way. “So how do you feel Ruby after last night”

“Mmm I feel like I could live a thousand years and always be happy. Last night was magical, actually Weiss asked me on another date for Saturday at her place. You and Yang can come too. She says Winter likes you and Yang.”

Blake took another spoonful of her Maizena and smirked. Yeah both Ruby and Weiss would be a thing in no time.

The weekend was done and over with in a blink of an eye. Ruby was at school when Penny Polendina said hello. “ So friend Ruby how was your Spring break”

Ruby turned to Penny after she closed her locker.” It was excellent I went to Weiss Schnee's Concert it was a blast”

Penny had a smile on her face” Oh that's wonderful friend Ruby, I'm glad you went to see this your favorite singer Weiss Schnee”

Ruby chuckled” how was your Spring break Penny”

“Oh it was lovely, we went to a small summer apartment and went to the beach, ate lots of fish. My twin brothers Alex and Max played in the sand, and mom and pappa had a nice dinner on Friday just the two of them” Penny said with a smile as they walked in the hallway. Professor Port was already waiting for them in they class room. One of the many teachers they had along with Miss. Peach and some others.

Ruby and Penny where best friends. Ruby had stayed overnight at Penny's house a few times in the past. She was going to stay with her again in May before graduation just a last time with high school bff's.

After school was let out Ruby got on her skateboard and rolled on the sidewalk to get to her apartment. Things she wondered where if the apartment was paid for for 30 years why was Yang paying rent. She would talk to her about it soon. Tonight though she had math homework her least favorite subject. She was surprised to see Raven's bike parked near the apartment building. She sped up and got to see Raven in the lobby.

“ Hey Raven found a place” Ruby said as she hugged the older woman.

“Yes I did a few blocks down from here. I pay only eight hundred fifty a month for a one bedroom apartment” Raven said to the youngest of Taiyang. Ruby smiled and said that's good. She offered her to come inside Yang would be there in about an hour or so.

Raven smiled and gestured Ruby to go first. They got on the elevator as Ruby pushed for the 5th floor. Once they where in the apartment. Ruby told Raven on how Yang was still paying rent. Raven got curious and went down to talk to management. They fumbled at her and they decided to give back Miss Xiao Long all the money she had paid them the past six years. Raven made sure she had it in writing to give to Yang when she got home.

Ruby made them cucumber sandwiches with Tuna and mayo with some seasoning inside it. Raven happily took one and ate it. She loved it.

When Yang got home, Ruby welcomed her with a hug but let her alone with Raven so she could finish her homework. Yang nodded and watched her go. She looked at Raven as she took off her uniform vest and hung it by the door.  
She pulled her hair in a pony tail and sat in front of Raven after getting herself a bread tuna sandwich.

“So you found a place” Yang asked her as she bit her sandwich.

“Yes, I also found out you were paying rent unnecessarily here is the contract of them paying you back for the past six years. Your father has paid for the next thirty years Yang, well twenty four now but still. Anyways my cancer is starting to get to me, I'm getting tired quick, I have been having headaches. I have Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia so it's going to be treated with Chemotherapy. Right now they're going to do some more test but by the end of the week will know.”

Yang nodded continuing to eat her sandwich.  
“I guess I should go with you. I got my blood drawn last week on Friday they said they probably couldn't tell anything. Most times these things only happen on kids under fifteen or people over fifty five. Which you're only fifty four so I guess that's why it happened but dad was only forty eight. So I don't know.”

Raven nodded in understanding but she still saw it as one if those things that doesn't discriminate on age. She and Yang talked a bit more on what to do for her treatments. Yang was willing to stay with her when she got the money back she would buy a used car from 2016 or 2017. She had been planning on doing that for a while now since more people where being added to her circle of family. So this worked out, maybe having Raven around wasn't such a bad thing.

Blake was with Glynda discussing her new idea for the next book. Glynda sipped her coffee as she listened.

“So essentially I'm making it into a love story with some sex in there. So this would be PG 16 for the raiting. Yes is loosely based on my and my friends but of course I'll change names around. So what do you think” Blake asked her manager hopeful.

Glynda put the coffee mug down and adjusted her eyeglasses. “ I think it would be better if you downed it down to PG13 remember your target audience and we need to keep it on level.”

Blake's ears dropped but they got up again” okay you're right. Good thing I'm almost done with book four of the series and I haven't done any sex scenes yet in the new story. I already wrote the Introduction and chapter one.”

Glynda nodded in approval.” That's what I like about you Blake you continue writing and this helps keep things fresh and me helping you sell books. Tomorrow we go on a three day book tour , Sienna Khan will be there. She's interested in collaborating with you on a book for new authors. I think it would be a good opportunity for you. You know she's a good author and she's been in the business for far longer.”

Blake thought about it for a few moments and then agreed to it. She loved the idea of working with another faunus author and one that had much more experience than her.

After some more chatting about the tour Blake and Glynda left the coffee shop and went their separate ways. Blake quickly called Yang who picked up just as quickly.

“Hey kitten” Yang greeted Blake.

“Hey Sunshine so I'm staying home tonight cause I have a three day book tour that starts tomorrow. I'll be back by Friday. Is that okay with you”

“Sure it's fine. Actually I'm going to be busy with Raven she's already getting symptoms of her Leukemia. So I'll be keeping an eye on her”

Blake nodded even though Yang could not see her. She got in her apartment since the coffee shop was near her place. She had decided to get a small car next month she needed one to at least do groceries instead of taking the bus.

Each girl slept soundly that night though Yang did have trouble falling asleep without Blake beside her.

This week was going to be a long one.

It was Wednesday Yang was finishing her class with the last notes she needed to make while professor Ozpin finished his lecture. Thankfully his and professor Hazel, he was excellent with hands on fixing of cars, buses and bikes.

Once class was done Ozpin asked Yang to have a word with her. “Sure Professor Ozpin what is it”

“Miss Xiao Long I wanted to congratulate you for your achievements. You are selected to be the Valedictorian of your Major. The second with the most highest grades. This is quite the honor for us to have such a great student with a job lined up already. As you know Miss Valkerie was a gradute from Beacon University as well she asked for the very best. Hazel pointed her to you. We expect great things from you in the future” Ozpin concluded with a sip of his coffee mug.

Yang scratch the back of her ear tilting her head to the left. “Gees I'm over floored I think that's great. I'm truly grateful to you and the faculty here at BU. I can't wait till my sister joins next semester”

Ozpin nodded “ Well is the student that makes the University believe me. You have to work hard to get through. You have proven yourself. Now I suppose you have places to be”

Yang said her goodbyes happy to know she would be graduating top of the class. She put on her helmet on and drove to the hospital Raven had said she'd be at. When Yang arrived at the Cancer Center of the Vale Hospital she massaged Raven. She said she was in the 3rd floor office number 305B. Once Yang entered the office she sucked her breath a bit, in shock of seeing some patients so frail and pale. Some with out hair other with thin hair but still having hair.

When she saw Raven she sat next to her and actually held her hand.” How was classes” Raven asked as she ran her thumb up and down Yangs hand.

“It went good Professor Ozpin…”

“Braden, Raven Brawen for Dr. Alimota”

Raven got up with Yang following her. Raven walked slowly her energy being low. The nurse a bunny faunus took her in to the vitals room. She took her blood pressure, pulse and weight.

“It seems you lost some weight not much but from 150 to 140 is still ten pounds” Nurse Bonnie let them know. Raven shrugged she hadn't been eating much. But thankfully no Anemia was found in her blood work. The nurse checked her breathing and heartbeat after that was done she took her to the Dr. Office where Dr.Alimota was waiting for her.

“Hello Miss Brawen is good to see you could make it.” She said gesturing tinthe seats in front of her.

Both Yang and Raven where not sure but sat down anyway. Dr. Alimota was young in her twenties but she had many accolades. Raven decided to speak.” I have been having fatigue, weakness and loss of appetite.”

Dr. Alimota wrote down the symptoms.”I see this is why you have weight loss. Well the chemotherapy will probably add to this and might make you vomit and have the runs. So we will get a nutritionist to help you along the way. We will start this Friday with your treatment we've waited lomg enough.” Said the chameleon faunus.

With all the points being made and dotted Raven left with Yang. Yang decoded that she would stay with Raven during the duration of her treatment while Ruby stayed with Blake. Though it was a long road ahead Yang felt that Raven shouldn't go at it alone.

Chapter 9: First Graduate  
Notes:  
AN: So sorry for the wait got a bit out of it yesterday but here is the next chapter of in the Writing of Things. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter to this story.

Song Yellow by Coldplay.

Thanks to my honey for the dog joke.

Anyways hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of RWBY's characters they belong to Rooster Teeth. No money is made with this story or any of its parts.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

After the Dr. Appointment and check up Yang took Raven home or at least made sure she got home safely. After she went to another apartment where they she selling a used car from 2016. It was a Kia Soul. It was orange colored and Yang liked it. She bought it for seventeen thousand dollars. She would come pick it up after she put her bike away in her apartment parking. When she came back with the money for the car the owner gave her the keys and she drove it to the nearest gas station to fill it up. The oil and breaks where already checked and change as where the wheels rotated.

When Yang came back home she asked Ruby to come down to check the new wheels. Ruby loved it said it reminded her of Yang since the orange was almost a yellow color to it.Ruby and Yang went out for a ride they picked some food for Raven that was healthy avocado salad and brought it to her.

“Hey Raven we brought you food, and from now on I'll be picking you up for your appointments and chemotherapy I just got a cool car” Yang said proud of herself.

Raven smiled but had difficulty eating she only ate half left the other half for later. She was tired so she went to sleep. Yang took Ruby home till Blake arrived to watch over Ruby. Or like Ruby says “Keep me company Yang”

The months went by till finally Raven beat Cancer. She was now cool omg dinner for the three girls in her apartment. She cooked chicken with potatoes and lemon with some seasoning in the oven. Yang arrived with Ruby and Blake.

“Mmmm smells good mom” Yang said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Raven smiled at being called mom. She was happy her daughter had come around especially after the months of bonding through her chemo treatment. There where a few times Raven thought she would not make it with her Anemia and Diarrhea. But she made it and now she was cooking for her girls.

Blake sat next to Yang on the couch while Ruby sat in the recliner. They heard a dark barking but it did not face them the Ruby told her sister” you know yesterday there was a dog barking and hiring, I mean howling all night long.”

Yang looked at her in disbelief “So you said a dog is hiring and barking , I'm going to go work for him. What is he hiring for a barkitery position.” Apply Within Please contact “Bark , Bark ,Bark , Oof”

Ruby laughed as did Blake that was Yang for you saying jokes whenever possible. Raven went to the living room and brought them a sierra mist mixed with Haagen Daz mango sherbet mixed in. She served them the drink. “Mmm this tastes good mom”

“Yeah is really good Raven” Ruby said taking a sip of her drink. Blake nodded as she drank from hers. Raven sat in the recliners arm chair while having her arm across the chairs top. Ruby felt a little bit awkward but not too much.

“So girls what have you been up to”

“Me getting ready to graduate after Ruby here does tomorrow. Can't believe my little sister is going to college next semester”

Raven smiled” Well since you both are graduating I got us four a surprise, well surprise to you three but not me, I got us a cruise from here to Atlas. It will dock in Atlas And we will stay there in Hotel Schnee. So surprise”

Yang,Ruby and Blake had their mouths hanging open. “Raven you sure that sounds expensive” Blake spoke being the first to regain herself.

“I know but I had the extra money I already paid half of what I needed to pay for chemo of what my insurance didn't cover and I still got plenty left.” Raven said dismissively.

Ruby and Yang hugged her and said thank you. Blake simply said thank you for inviting her as well. Raven said sure like if Yang would go with out her, which made both of them blush.

After they sat down to eat. It was all drum sticks and wings. Raven ate three wings and two drum sticks feeling much better and with her vitamins from her anemea she was feeling great. After they ate their dinner the girls stayed a little longer chatting about their plans and how Yang had a job already and Ruby could not wait for college. Thankfully they left just in time and arrived to their apartment where Weiss was waiting for Ruby.

“Weiss! What are you doing here.” She said hugging the other young woman.

“I'm here to bring you to a show I'm putting on tonight. You shall be my guest of honour and also for your graduation tomorrow. She said smiling at Ruby. Ruby hugged her and went inside the apartment to get dressed. Weiss stood looking at the place in which Ruby lived in with a bit of distaste but she let it go because this was Ruby's home and that's what's important.

Blake went to her room well Yang's but her room as well she changed to black shorts and a white T-shirt. Ruby came back out with a black skirt that was flowy and a black blouse that had a single red rose on its pocket that was in bloom. Weiss thought she looked lovely. She motioned for them to go. Ruby said good night to Yang and Blake and left with Weiss.

“Have fun” Yang yelled at them as she then closed the door behind Ruby. Yang turned to Blake and cuddled with her in the sofa kissing her a few times and just letting her write her book based on them.

When Ruby and Weiss where in the limo Ruby kisses Weiss for all she was worth, which was a lot. Weiss kissed her back their tongues tasting the other. They stopped making out and smiled at one another. “We will be going to Atlas after Yang graduates, her mom Raven bought tickets to a cruise from Vale to Atlas and we are staying it Atlas for a while at the Schnee Hotel.”

Weiss cringed at the mention of one of her father's ventures but still she nodded and held Ruby's hand.”Good well we shall.plan to have you ,Blake, Yang and her mother over for tea and biscuit along with dinner.” Weiss said listing it off as its a must.

Ruby giggled when they got to the Auditorium Weiss and Ruby where escorted to the back. Ruby then was escorted to one of the front seats and Weiss prepared to come out to sing.

The lights where on stage and Weiss was ready to begining her concert.

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah they were all yellow

Weiss sang looking at Ruby with her icy blue eyes.

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called "Yellow"

Ruby blushed this song was for her, Weiss had written a song for her.

So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow  
Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful

You know, you know I love you so  
You know I love you so  
I swam across  
I jumped across for you

Oh what a thing to do  
'Cause you were all yellow  
I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful

And you know  
For you I'd bleed myself dry  
For you I'd bleed myself dry

It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine  
Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do

Weiss courtesy. Then she sang her next song.

'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart  
'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
'Cause you light up the path

[Hook]  
I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, oh oh, oh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you

[Verse 2]  
'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I want to die in your arms, oh  
'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
I'm gonna give you my heart, oh

[Hook]  
I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, oh oh, oh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I see you, I think I see you

[Outro]  
So sky, you're a sky full of stars  
Such a heavenly view  
You're such a heavenly view (yeah, yeah, yeah, oh)

Ruby aplause and whitsled. After the show Weiss took Ruby for some gourmet Ice Cream. It was presented in a pie crust, with chocolate cream, vanilla bean ice cream and chocolate truffles. They ate happily sharing their treat feeding each other on occcasion.

“I didnt know you wrote a song for me” Ruby said looking at her as she tried to get another piece.

“Yeah well you're beautiful, I was going to use the color red but it did not sound right so I had to go with Yellow. But you know my sentiment is real and the second song was also for you”

Ruby blushed and kisses Weiss softly on her mouth. She smiled as they continued eating. They decided to walk back when Ruby invited Weiss to stay the night. Weiss wasn't sure but Ruby put up the puppy dog eyes. Weiss sighed not able to say no and went with her to her bedroom.

Ruby got out black pajama pants and a red shirt she gave it to Weiss to wear. Weiss changed in the bed room while Ruby put on red cotton shorts and a blue v neck t shirt. Once dressed Ruby went inside the bed and patted the spot next to hers for Weiss to get in. Weiss was hesitant.

“Its okay Weiss we are only sleeping nothing bad will happen” Weiss gulped but nodded going to Ruby's side. They lifted the quilt over them and snuggled close.

“See this isn't so bad” Ruby whispered.

“Yeah…” They gave each other a few kisses and then fell asleep. The next morning Yang went to wake up Ruby but saw that Weiss and her sister where cuddled together in their sleep so she backpedaled out of the room. She went to see Blake,  
“Blake since when does Weiss stay to sleep with anyone in their bed”

Blake woke up looking at Yang weirdly. “I don't know never?”

“Then why is she in my sister's bed!” Yang yelled at Blake. Blake got out the bed and opened Ruby's door to see the two cuddled together in bed. She Awwwee.Yang however wasn't happy but she did not know what to do. However once Blake pointed out they where both dressed Yang calmed down a lot.

Once Ruby and Weiss woke up Weiss quickly defended herself “Is not what it looks like”  
Yang just grabbed Weiss and had a nice long chat with her in the kitchen while Ruby showers and got ready for her graduation.

When they where all ready they left in Yang's spanking new used car to the graduation auditorium. They took a seat as Ruby went to her place in line. And off they went on their graduation march.

Once seated they where all called Ruby passed with mostly A's and some B's but she was not the valedictorian it was Penny. After they left with their families to celebrate Penny hugged Ruby and her family congratulated her. Her twin brothers high fives her.

Weiss invited them to a secluded loging for lunch. It was a nice place here in Vale for the most upperclassment in Vale.

They all had champagne and wonderful food. Afterwards Weiss invited Ruby on a proper date once more with a movie in the theater. When Weiss walked in the theater everyone gasped she paid no mind and sat next to Ruby in the Movie Theater they went to watch Jurassic World. Ruby thought the dinasours where fun but not to have in real life like in the movies.

Weiss held Ruby's hand which took it to kiss her inner wrist. Weiss loved it when Ruby did that. Ruby kept kissing her inner arm till she kissed her cheek then her mouth deeply and smooth.  
After their date in the Movie Theater they walked a bit around the area. Weiss decided to give Ruby her gift of a beautiful snowflake pedant in its white gold chain. Ruby was stunned with tears in her eyes. She turned around after having the neckless put on and kissed Weiss. They continued their walk together till ten pm then Weiss said goodbye to Ruby at her door and went back to Atlas.

Yang was waiting for her sister. When she returned she decided to tease her.” Awww Weiss won't come visit me, or sing for me for my graduation l boo” Ruby laughed and went to hug her sister.

“I'm proud of you baby sis” She pecked her lips.

“ thanks sis I'm proud of you too” With that they said goodnight and went to sleep.

Chapter 10: To The Future  
Notes:  
Sorry it took me so long and so sorry is so short for the ending chapter. This story is just something I did on a whim there was no real plot or anything just something cute and really out of nowhere. Still hope you all enjoyed it.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang's graduation was upon them. Blake was sitting next to Raven who had a camera ready. She had missed to many years of her daughters life she wasn't going to miss anymore of them. Ruby came and sat down next to Raven on the other side with her scroll and a gift bag that Weiss had sent to her the day before for Yangs graduation. She said she was sorry she could not make it but she would make it up to her when they where in Atlas.

Yang was in line with all the other students from her major she had her green sash and her graduating hat on. She had the black robe on as well. She felt great knowing that this was her time what she had been working so hard for. Sure her seats where only occupied by three people but at least she had someone.

The tune started and the students walked the Isles to their seats. Headmaster Ozpin started the ceremony giving a speech on how life has a way of putting things down our oath so we may take the torch and light the way into the future. They went on with the Ceremonies and had Nora and Pyrrha Nikos former students talk about how life had a funny way of doing things.

Yang kept her eyes on Pyrrha she was still as beautiful as ever but she knew she was happy with Jaune. After two more hours of speeches it was finally turn to the graduates to get their diplomas and move on.

They all went by letter of the alphabet so Yang was one of the last ones to receive her Diploma. Raven taped every single step Yang took and held on her tears that where threatening to spill. She now wished she had not lost all those years she put the camera down to cry, Blake patted her back tool the camera from her and continued recording for her.

“Thank you” Raven barely said.

“No problem bird mom” Blake said chuckling.

Ruby was looking at her sister with Pride in her eyes they both had made it sure she was still ways away till she herself graduated college but even so she was looking forward to it. She looked beside her to see Raven trying to compose herself she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile. Raven grabbed Ruby's head and kissed the top of it. She let her go and kept clapping for the other students till it got to Yang and she stood up clapping and wooting the loudest.

Yang waved at them changed her top string on her cap and bowed. She went down the steps back to her seat feeling proud and honored. When they where all finally declared graduates they threw their hard off in the air and cheered. Yang picked up hers and left go find her family.

Raven ran towards Yang and held her close while trying not to choke up so much. Yang held her happy to have her well, alive and with her. At least she made it to one mile stone of her life she hope she would be there for a many more.

Ruby hugged Yang next and gave her Weiss present.

“Why give it to me now I can't open it hold it for me sis” Ruby hugged but complied. Then Blake came and gave Yang a peck on her lips.

“You made it proud of you and can't wait for you to start your new journey”

Yang smiled and looked at her amber eyes “As long as this next journey you come along with me”

“I wouldn't have it any other way Yang” Blake and Yang kissed lovingly. When they left the University Raven took them to her apartment where she prepared a pasta tuna salad with more of her mango sherbet drink. They sat on the couch and recliner again. Yang still in her graduation garmet just her hair loose.

Raven served some for all of them and Blake was in heaven she loved this Pasta Tuna salad but then so did Yang and Ruby it was one of their favorites.

“So ready for the cruise tomorrow” Raven said excited to be going on a cruise with her girls. Yang nodded her head yes.

They each had idle chatter when Yang asked Ruby for that gift bag. Ruby handed her the bag and Yang started taking the fill paper out. She gasped when she saw it was an Atlas tool box with all the tools already in it and a letter that said she hope great things would cone out of these tools and that she would make it up to her once in Atlas.

Ruby could not believe how extraordinary Weiss was. She hoped they could get closer together as time went on. After their food Raven put on some music and started dancing with Ruby. Yang asked Blake to dance with her making Blake giggle “ of course I'll dance with you” they danced together knowing now that they would be together for a very long time. What Blake didn't know was that Yang was planning on proposing to her tonight. Yes they had met in a book sogining life had a way of making the pages of life turn. But inside they knew this was all met to be in the writing of things.


End file.
